sewergatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Level Design
Sewers The sewers are where the main bulk of the game will take place. It is where the player will begin their journey after being flushed down a toilet, wondering through the sewers to find their way back home, facing enemies and trying to survive. The sewers have several different districts which are represented through the colour as well as clutter found in the area. There is a total of 5 districts, with each having varying degrees of difficulty. All the areas of the sewers aren’t readily available to the player and must be unlocked by completing the required tasks of each area. Enemies will also appear different in each district. The 5 districts and their corresponding colour and enemy appearances are listed below; Beginner Area The first area of the game with the lowest level enemies. It is green in colour green and looks like a standard sewer. The enemies have no distinguishing features. Clutter found throughout this area consists of standard household items. Art Area The art area opens alongside the fashion area once the player completes the required goals of the beginner area. The player can decide which area they’d like to explore first, allowing for a more diachronic experience. It is orange in colour and is located below the art district of the city. Enemies are tougher than before and will appear as though they have been splattered with paint. Clutter throughout this are consists of art supplies such as easels and brushes. Fashion Area Available at the same time as the art area. It is pink in colour and is located below the fashion district of the city. Enemies are of similar level to the art area. In terms of appearance, enemies are adorned with accessories such as hats and necklaces. Finance Area ''' The fourth area the player will most likely visit, available after the player completes both the art and fashion area. It is gold/yellow in colour and is located below the business/financial district of the city. Enemies in this area are quite tough and appear adorned in gold and jewels. This area of the sewer is cleanest out of all the other areas. '''Tech Area The last area the player will most likely visit with the toughest enemies, available after the player completes the finance area. It is blue in colour and is located below the tech district of the city. Enemies in this area will appear cybernetically enhanced with features such as robotic jaws. Clutter in this area features thrown out technology such as computers. The area also had a sort of glowing, spacey, sci-fi effect. Rats will appear in all areas of the sewer for the player to feed on. City Occasionally, the player will be able to find an open manhole and make their way onto a street within a city. However, this is only for a moment as the player will be quickly shooed back into the sewers. On entering the city, the player will find themselves in a busy street with several people walking around. This area provides plenty of food for the player in the form of people as well as animals such as pigeons. However, if the player sticks around too long, animal control will show up, prompting the player to return to the sewers. The appearance of the city depends on which area of the sewers the player exits from.